Fabric structures are known. These structures are generally comprised of a main or outer fabric, sheet, member or membrane which defines an enclosure. The main flexible sheet-like membrane may be formed from a plurality of panels which are joined to each other at their edges to form an envelope of any size and shape. The outer surface of the outer flexible membrane typically forms the exterior surface of the structures.
Three types of fabric structures exist: air-supported fabric structures, frame supported fabric structures, and cable supported fabric structures. In air supported structures, the main outer membrane is supported by internal air pressure formed within the enclosure. By forming an internal air pressure within the enclosure that is greater than the air pressure outside of the structure, the outer membrane (and structures attached thereto) is supported in an elevated position to form a dome or dome-like structure. In frame supported structures, a rigid internal framework is utilized as a loadbearing structure to support the main outer membrane in an elevated position. The outer membrane thereby lays over, and is coupled to, the internal frame. The internal frame and the outer membrane thereby combine to form the enclosure. Cable supported fabric structures utilize cables or other tensile members to support the main outer membrane in an elevated position. The cables are typically positioned exterior or in line with the outer membrane, but may positioned with the interior of some structures. The outer membrane may or may not be in tension in cable supported fabric structures. In addition to cable or other tensile members, some cable supported fabric structures may include compression elements (e.g., struts and/or poles) to support the outer membrane and form the enclosure.
The outer flexible panels forming the outer membrane of such fabric structures are typically made from a strong, durable, light-weight material that is weather resistant and resistant to airborne pollutants. Additionally, it is desirable that the material forming the outer membrane is flexible and configured such that adjacent panels can be coupled together to form a relatively strong composite structure. Fabric structures utilizing such material and panels advantageously resist tearing, such as tearing along the joints where the outer panels are joined.
It is also desirable for some applications of fabric structures to include one or more layers of sheet-like flexible internal liners positioned interior of the main outer membrane. The inner surface of the inner-most internal liner may form an interior surface of the structures. These internal liners are typically comprised of inner liner panels attached to the outer membrane, and define at least one air pocket or space between the internal liner panels and the outer membrane. When two or more layers of liner panels are utilized, at least one additional air pocket is formed between the liners panels themselves. The air pockets formed at least in part by the inner liner panels act as one or more thermal barriers that insulate the enclosure formed by the fabric structure.
While inner liners advantageously increase the insulative quality of fabric structures, the numerous attachment points between the inner liner panels and the outer panels represent potential weak points of the structures. For example, the material of the inner liner panels and the main outer panels forming the outer membrane may need to be compatible to ensure they can be securely joined to each other and behave similarly during use to prevent undue stress on the joints therebetween.
In addition to insulating the interior enclosure formed by the structures, the pockets formed between the outer main panels and adjacent inner liner panels, or between multiple layers of inner liner panels if provided, are typically utilized to house electrical wires, piping or other hardware that is typically used with the structures. For example, electrical wiring that is used to power lighting or other electrical devices that hang from the inner surface of the enclosure (or are otherwise elevated and provided proximate to the inner surface of the enclosure) are typically placed loosely in the pockets. Such an arrangement is unsightly as the wiring and/or other hardware typically leaves an impression or indent in the panels that can be seen from within the enclosure. Further, the inner panels may be at least translucent such that the unattractive loosely arranged wires and/or other hardware are visible from within the enclosure.
Occasionally, individual hanging tabs are attached to the interior surface of inner-most inner panels to provide attachment points for hardware. The hanging tabs may each include a portion that is attached to the interior surface of an inner-most inner panel and a free portion that extends therefrom (typically extending downwardly therefrom). The free portion may have an aperture through which the hardware may extend or through which a clip or other mechanism may be coupled (and then coupled to hardware). Such hanging tabs may be utilized in addition to passing portions of hardware within the insulating pockets or to replace such arrangements. Unfortunately, these hanging tabs also have numerous drawbacks. For example, the tabs themselves are unsightly, and any hardware that extends thereto and therefrom is visible and unattractive. Further, installation of the tabs is labor intensive, and thereby time consuming and expensive, as each tab must be individually attached to the inner panels in desired locations after the fabric structure has been erected. Still further, typical tabs can only accommodate relatively light loads as the structural integrity of the tabs themselves and the integrity of the attachment between the tabs and the interior surface of the inner panels may be relatively weak. For example, typical tabs are heat welded to the interior surface of the inner panels after the structures are erected, and therefore consistent welds cannot be ensured.
Thus, a need exists for raceways, conduits or other structures that provide secure, attractive, elevated attachment points and raceways/conduits extending thereto and therefrom for hardware within fabric structures, such as air supported fabric structures, frame supported fabric structures, and/or cable supported fabric structures. In this way, raceways/conduits or other structures that provide secure attachment points for hardware at or proximate to the interior surface of inner panels of fabric structures are desirable. Further, raceways/conduits or other structures that hide and/or organize in an attractive manner wiring, piping or other similar mechanisms associated with hardware utilized with fabric structures are also desirable.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure, Applicant in no way disclaims these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed inventions may encompass one or more conventional technical aspects.
In this specification, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was, at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.